A Twist of Fate
by ARaZhi
Summary: The last of of the three worlds is sent back to the past to change the future. However, the success of her mission will cost Hiei the girl he loves.
1. Prologue: Death

**A Twist of Fate  
Prologue: Death  
by ARaZhi**

The tension in the High Court is thick. The supreme judges are about to give the verdict to his father, Enma Daioh. 

Thud. Thud. Thud. Koenma shut his eyes, willing his nerves to calm down. Beside him, Botan gave him a nervous smile.

A sharp *Bang!* silenced the room. The judges enter. The chief justice gave their assistant the verdict.

Sweat poured out of Koenma's forehead with every passing second. This is not good. I *knew* from the start that this isn't going to turn well for tousama...

"...the accused, Enma Daioh, is found guilty!"

Another sharp *bang!* but it barely registered on Koenma's head. The words guilty rang on his head over and over again...

~*~*~

He had never felt so tired and exhausted in his whole life. Hours ago his father was hauled off to prison. He had looked at him and said, "Gomen nasai, Koenma. I did what I can to protect you..." His father was dragged away before he could even ask what he meant.

He jumped into his bed with a little difficulty. He pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes to a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~

Botan looked at the nearly empty hallway. It was still early and but she hardly got any sleep last night. 

After the hearing, she tried to get Koenma to talk to her but he won't. He quickly left the court room after Enma-sama was dragged away.

She went to his office and quietly opened the door. The room is empty. She frowned, Koenma is usually up early. He probably overslept. With that thought in mind, she walked back towards Koenma's room. He's probably in a *really* bad mood. She stopped in her tracks. Maybe checking on him isn't such a good idea. 

"Hmm," she mumbled out loud as she considers. She took a deep breath and marched towards his room. I'll just do what I can to cheer him up! ^_^

She pushed open the door to Koenma's room, not bothering to knock since the door is partly open. 

All color drained from Botan's face at the sight of the bed covered with blood. She let out a blood-curling scream. Then, everything went black.

~*~*~

The news of Koenma's death travel thoughout the four worlds in record speed. Reikai is on the brink of civil war. 

When Enma heard of his son's death, his health began to deteriorate. In less than two months time, Enma died in prison. 

Hell broke loose in Reikai.

~*~*~

With Reikai torn apart by war. No ferry girls could take souls away. No judge of death.

Ningens suddenly became immune to simple death. Lower class demons began to enter Ningenkai. 

In less a year, Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai are waging wars. It was evident that ningens have an evil within them that could match the vilest of youkais. Meikai took this opportunity to try and conquer the other three worlds.

~*~*~

Faced with war at all sides, Hiei is cut off from his friends and his sister. He is in Makai, fighting and trying to stay alive, as he commands Mukuro's forces. 

~*~*~

Ningenkai is flames. Ningens are dying due to diseases, hunger, and fighting. The souls of the dead wander, lost.

In the midst of all these, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, does the possible and the impossible to save their friends and family.

~*~*~

They didn't see it coming. It was too late when they found out that the tunnel connecting Ningenkai to Makai has opened. Demons broke loose with no one to stop them.

In the cross-fire between ningens and demons. Keiko Urameshi died with her unborn child along with her parents and Atsuko. Yusuke never had the chance to save them.

Kurama was badly injured in battle. Miles away, his family perished.

~*~*~

Yukina and Shizuru survived that first huge wave of death. Leaving behind the Kuwabara house and the dead bodies of their family.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara managed to stop the worst of the attack. But it wasn't enough. When they got back, the cities were wiped out. The bodies of friends and relatives are mostly unrecognizable. All that's left of Keiko is their wedding band.

~*~*~

Three years have passed.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, George, Botan, Shizuru, Ayame, and the other survivors have combined. They are fighting to restore peace back into the three worlds.

In the midst of the war torn worlds. A child is born. 

Yusuke named her Kim. 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is owned and copyrighted by Togashi Yoshihiro and Shuiesha. All charcters and images used on this site are properties of their respective owners. No copyright violation was intended.   
  
Notes: Comments and suggestions are welcome ^_^ Send them to: arazhi@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 1: Hope

**A Twist of Fate**  
**Chapter 1: Hope** **by ARaZhi**

  
Two years later... 

A knock on the door nearly sent Botan on edge. Yusuke isn't due home in the next couple of days. They hardly get any visitors. So, who is knocking on their door? 

"Who is it?" she called out, sharply. On her hand, she gripped tightly an equally sharp knife. 

"It's me," Kuwabara answered. 

Kuwabara?> She reached out with her ki to confirm his identity. Her body visibly relax as she open the door. 

Kuwabara quickly slipped inside the room. Together they bolted the door shut. 

"What brings you here? Trouble? Is Yusuke..." 

"No. Yusuke's fine," he gave her a ghost of a smile. "I just dropped by to get some rest. If you don't mind?" 

"Of course I don't mind!" she exclaimed. Her heart went out to the young man. Kuwabara has changed so much since Yukina and Shizuru's death. His huge smile became replaced by a mere ghost of the old one. His voice became more serious, quieter, tighter. 

The only times they saw a real smile light up his eyes is when he sees her daughter. Like now. 

"OTOOJI!!" two-year old Kim, ran up to Kuwabara and hugged his leg tightly. 

"Kim-chan!" he quickly picked up the girl and began tickling her. 

Kim laughed her eyes dancing happily. 

"I'll go prepare us something to eat. Will you stay for dinner?" 

"Definitely!" 

"Yey! Otooji, will you tell me stories later?" 

Botan left the room. In the kitchen, she could still hear their laughter. 

~*~*~

After several minutes of nearly non-stop laughter, the two of them finally settled down. 

Kuwabara took the young girl and sat her on his lap. "Will you do me a favor?" 

"Sure! But that'll cost you another story!" she grinned at him, her eyes shone with mischief. 

He laughed, "Sure!" 

"What do you want me to do?" 

He took off one of the two tear gems on his neck. They tear gems were the only ones that survived the fire that killed his sister and wife. "I want you to have this." He place the necklace on the young girl's neck. 

"It's so pretty," she said, admiring the tear gem. 

"That's Yukina's tear gem. She wants her twin brother to have it. I don't know who he is... I don't think I'd live long enough to find him for her." 

"Otooji!?" she young eyes are filled with terror. 

Idiot!> he berated himself. They've discussed long ago that they'll try to spare their children the terror of war and death. That was the reason why Yusuke made sure his family lives in a place as far away from the war as possible. "I'm just kidding!" he said quickly. "No one can take on *the Great* Kazuma Kuwabara!!" 

She grinned. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Did Yukina-obasan tell you about her twin?" She nodded. "Well, I think that you will have a better chance of finding him compared to me. I want you to take good care of that gem. When you find Yukina-obasan's twin, you'll give it to him, okay?" 

"Hai, otooji. Err--how do I---" her words are cut off by a sudden loud explosion. 

"KUWABARA! GET KIM OUT OF HERE!" Botan screamed. 

Kuwabara turned towards Botan, just in time to see several demons behind her. Two demons are holding her, another one stabbed her. 

"BOTANNN!!!" 

"KAACHANNN!!" 

He grabbed Kim to prevent her from running towards Botan. Holding the child in one arm, he summoned his rei ken, ready to fight and die for a child whom he loves as his own. 

But the enemies kept coming. They were too many. 

His life is draining away. "Yukina," he whispered softly. 

He looked at Kim, the terror and grief in her eyes are replaced by an angry determination so similar to that of her father. 

He gave her a final smile. 

"Otooji?" 

No response. 

The air began to cackle with unsurpressed power. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!" 

~*~*~

Miles away, in another rebel camp. 

Kurama and Yusuke are going over their tactical plans when they heard a deep rumble.  
"Earthquake?" Yusuke asked. 

"No, look!" Kurama pointed outside the small window. It seems like an explosition that could rival that of an atomic bomb is taking place. The blue-red explosion is located at a very disturbing place. 

Yusuke's eyes are wide, "That looks like...home!" he ran out of the room with Kurama close behind. Using his ki, he tried to probe the location, trying to find his wife and child. 

"Kim..." that explosion was caused by his daughter! He could feel her energy, her anger and pain. 

"Botan?" he whispered. I can't find her!!> He strained in panic. NOO!!> "BOTTAAAANNNN!!!" 

~*~*~

Sixteen years later... 

"I'd like to give you a flower, Mukuro. But there aren't any around," he said, looking down at Mukuro's grave. 

He had heard of his sister's death. But he didn't go back to Ningenkai. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he could say would make anything better. Neither will it make the pain go away. Kuwabara would avenge his sister's death. He knows that much. 

He is needed here. He *was* needed here. 

Now, Mukuro's gone. There was nothing left for him in Makai. 

Ningenkai. 

"Hn." 

Maybe it's about time he paid his former teammates a visit. 


	3. Chapter 2: Love

**A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 2: Love  
by ARaZhi**

* * *

_ If the sun, should refuse to rise  
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night  
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange  
When the world is through  
I will still love you_

-98 degrees

  


Ningenkai is so different now from how it was when he last saw it. It seems like ages ago. 

The streets are dark, damp with blood. The air thick with fear. It seems like the sun hadn't shone in this area for a long time. That wouldn't be too hard, the atmosphere is full of deadly toxic and smoke. 

Suddenly, he felt a flare of ki nearby. A strange mixture of reiki and youki, much like Yusuke's. 

He rushed to the location of the ki. Someone is surrounded by demons. He smirked, if these fools think that they could take on Yusuke, they have another thing coming. Some kind of light shone highlighting the face of the owner of the strange ki. 

His eyes widened in shock. Botan?! Knowing that Botan couldn't take on this many assailants by herself, he rushed to help her. A couple of minutes later, the whole fight is over. 

He turned towards Botan. He smirked when he saw a flash of shock on her face. She's probably surprised that I'm taller than her. Hn, baka. He looked at her closer. She blinked. When did Botan have eyes like Yusuke's? 

"Thanks for the help," she smiled. Her smile is a lot like Botan's but her voice is so much different from hers. "My name's Kim, you are?" 

"Hiei," he muttered, eager to get on his way. 

His plans of leaving were cut short by the arrival of new attackers. 

"You attract demons this much?" he asked her. 

"They're not mine! They followed *you*." 

"Hn!" 

~*~*~

  
Several months after... 

Kim half-dragged half-carried Hiei through the forest, demons are hot on their tail. 

"Just leave me!" he insisted. 

She glared at him, "Like hell I will!!" 

"Stupid ningen!" 

"Stubborn demon! Just shut up! All that talking is making you heavier!" 

"Hn!" 

They entered a dark cave. Using her ki, Kim created a small ball of energy to light their path. She helped him sit up against the cave wall and threw something on the floor a meter away from him. The "something" turns out to be a seed. It turned into a flower that lit up the small area surrounding them. It looks like the ones Kurama used in Sensui's cave to mark their path. 

A lot of the things that she did reminded him of his friends. But he never asked. Besides, there was never any time for talking, only for fighting. 

"Lemme see that cut." 

"No. I'll take care of it," he said, looking at her defiantly. 

"Shut up!" She knelt down beside him and inspected his wounds. 

"Hn." Kim is just beyond his comprehension. When he first began to work with her he began to wonder why he allowed himself to work with her. Now he's allowing her to treat his wounds. I'm probably getting soft. A cold chill suddenly run down his spine. 

"That demon's claw is poisonous," Kim said, her eyes filled with concern. "How are you feeling?" 

He shook his head. He was starting to have double vision. 

"Damn!" she cursed. "Stay still I have to take out the poison." 

He closed his eyes as she began to suck out the poison on his shoulder. 

Kim spat out the blood and poison from Hiei's shoulder. She placed a hand on his forehead. He's cold. "Hiei-kun?" 

Hiei shivered. 

She pulled off her jacket and arranged it so that it pillowed Hiei's head and protected his wounded shoulder. The bandages she used won't help much, it's made of a torn portion of her shirt. She can't use her powers because it'll give away their hiding place. She silently thanked Kurama for all the healing techniques he insisted she study. 

She laid Hiei down as gently as possible on the ground. He shivered again. Her jaw tightened. She laid down beside him and wrapped her arms around his body trying to give his cold body as much heat as possible. She exerted as much ki as she dared and enveloped the two of them in its warmth. She gazed at Hiei's face, so close to her own. Don't you dare fry me when you wake up, Hiei. I'm doing this to save your ass. She held him tighter and closed her eyes. 

~*~*~

A crack on the cave wall, allowed a bit of light in. Some kind of light still managed to break through the dark clouds sometimes. The light hit Hiei's eyes, making him blink awake. On reflex, he shielded his eyes. Pain shot through his arm when he moved his wounded shoulder. "Ow!" he hissed. He looked at the body pressed close to his, "What the..." 

Kim stirred awake. She blinked at him then her eyes narrow. She started to pulled away but his other arm is wrapped around her waist. She shot a pointed look at his arm. 

To his consternation, he felt a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. "Hn! Don't get cozy," he quickly released her. 

"I don't even know what that's like," she replied, flatly. 

~*~*~

  
Two weeks after... 

"What's wrong?" he asked. They have been travelling for several hours now and Kim still haven't said a word. Both of them most kept to themselves, but this silence is ridiculous! Besides, when she's in a really good mood she could be as cheery as Botan. 

"Nothing." 

"This isn't nothing! Ever since we left that city you have this weird look on your face." 

"What weird look?" 

"I don't know! But it isn't like the usual you..." 

"I didn't know you pay that much attention to me." 

"Hn!" he could feel another annoying blush rising up his cheeks. What is it with this woman making him blush like this?! 

"I'm fine, Hiei. Maybe just a bit tired," she gave him a small smile. 

"Let's find a place to rest then." 

"We don't have time for that!" 

"We'll *make* time for that," he engaged in a glaring contest with her. Her glare crumbled first. "Besides I don't want to have to carry you when you pass out." 

~*~*~

They found shelter inside a ruined building at the outskirts of the city. 

Kim is curled up on the floor, asleep. He is sitting near the door. Himself and his katana between Kim and the only entrance to this ruined place. 

At the corner of his eye, he noticed Kim shiver and curled up tighter. He took off his cloak and draped it around her. 

"Tousama," she whispered, her voice small and frightened. "Nooo. No! Leave him alone!" her voice is rising. "TOUSAMA!!!" She woke up with a gasp, sweat pouring off her face. 

"It's a dream, Kim. Just a dream," he said. 

Tears are rolling down her cheeks and her breathing is raged. This is the first time he saw her cry and it stirred something within him. "Kim-chan..." he pulled her close and hugged her. "Shhh..." He closed his eyes and made a silent vow, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you the way I never had the chance to protect Yukina. 

She pulled away slightly, just enough to gaze at his eyes. "Hiei?" 

He brushed back her tears with his fingertips. Then, he did something he never thought he'd ever do. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft, passionate kiss. 

~*~*~

  
Several weeks passed... 

They are walking in one of the most ruined areas in Ningenkai. Dead ningens and demons litter the streets. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Home base." 

"Why?" 

"I want to see touchan," she gave him a smile. "Don't you want to meet him?" 

He shrugged, "If it'll make you happy." What made me say that? 

She grinned and her eyes sparkled. 

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. *That's* what made me say that. 

"You'll like him. He's a really good fighter! He thought me everything I know," her smile wavered a bit. "He's the one who brought me up after tousama left me." 

His eyebrow shot up. "Your touchan and tousama are different?" 

"Un-huh. I don't really like explaining it." Pause. "C'mon lets move faster, we're near the base." 

~*~*~

"Hello? Somebody! Open up!" Kim called out. 

The metal door opened and they could hear some shouting inside. 

"Kim," a man approached them and gave her a smile. But the smile didn't light up the man's sad eyes. 

"Hey! Aren't you happy to see me?" Kim asked. 

"Of course we are," but the man's eyes still held that haunted look. 

As they walk, the fighters, ningens and demons, part way for them. Hiei noticed a woman run down the hallway. 

"This way," Kim pointed towards the hallway that the woman disappeared into. 

Kim stopped in front of the wall and pressed her hand on a device. The door opened. 

"Come in," a deep voice called out. A very familiar voice. 

They entered the room and even in the slightly dim light there is no mistaking the powerful presence of Youko Kurama. 

"Touchan!" Kim run towards the youko and hugged him tightly. 

Hiei felt his jaw drop. Kim is making him act strangely. 

Kurama, still holding Kim, looked at him and smiled. "It's been a long time, Hiei. How have you been?" 

"Hn." 

Kurama chuckled, "You haven't changed much...personality wise." 

Kim pulled away, "You two know each other?" 

"We go way back," Kurama replied. 

"Where's tousama?" 

Kurama's eyes darkened. His gaze and Hiei's locked. Hiei could feel dread settle on his stomach. 

Kurama led them to a room. Inside is a bed with Yusuke on it. He looked so peaceful and so alive it almost seems as if he *is* alive. But the absence of his once strong ki means that he's gone. 

"Tousama..." Kim rushed to Yusuke's side and cried. 

Hiei shut his eyes. Each of Kim's sob sent a sharp pain somewhere within his chest. He stood beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Kim turned to Hiei and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed on his shoulder. He turned a bit and looked at Kurama. Kurama gave a slight nod before leaving. 

~*~*~

"How is she?" Kurama asked as Hiei entered the room. 

"Not good. She stopped crying but..." he shook his head. "I just don't know what to do! I've never seen her like this before. I feel so ... " 

"So what?" 

"I don't know!" 

"You love her don't you?" 

"Don't be absurd!" 

Kurama smiled. "It won't kill you to admit it. She's a great kid." 

"The keyword is kid." 

Kurama looked at him in amusement. "Both of us know that she doesn't behave like one. She's a woman. A very strong and capable young woman." 

"A young woman young enough to be my own daughter." 

"That didn't bother you before." 

"What do you know about *before*?!" 

"I know nothing about *before*," Kurama said, gently. "The most I know of is based on how you look at her." 

Silence. 

"Don't let the fact that she's younger than you get in the way of your relationship." 

"Hn." 

"The fact that she's Yusuke's daughter shouldn't bother you, either." 

He blushed. ARGH! 

Kurama bit back a smile. He hit a chord. Hiei is thinking that Yusuke might not find him good enough for his daughter. 

"I think I speak for both Botan and Yusuke when I say that their daughter made a good choice." Kurama smiled at him then left the room. 

~*~*~

  
Five months later... 

Kurama sifted through a ton of papers and other things that George managed to salvage from what was left of the Reikai palace. He's been going through it for hours now. It's even worse than his ningen homework! Now I know how Koenma feels with all those documents he had to stamp! ^.^ 

"What's this?" he wondered out loud. It's a book. A large book. The edges are burnt but the seal is still intact. He managed to break the seal in seconds. He skimmed the pages and his heart let out a soft thud. It's Enma's diary. 

His gazed settled on one entry:

"...I have to do what I can to protect my son. I know that what I'm doing is wrong. But maybe, just maybe, all these dealings with these lower class demons will lead me to my son's future assailant. Koenma-chan is all that I have left. If I lose him the same way I lost my wife...I no longer will have a reason to continue..." 

"He knows! He was convicted of a crime that he commited in the hopes of saving his son. But who is this assailant? How did he know?" Even up to now no one knows who killed Koenma. 

He quickly flipped back through a lot of pages. He found the right one. The handwriting is clearly of someone in distress: 

"...I saw my son's death in the Orb of Life. I can't believe that I would out live my own son! He was killed by an oni. I don't know who, when, or how. All I know is that he was killed and I saw the killer's face. But he is not here. He's not one of the onis working with my son. But who could he be? I have to find him. I *will* find him! One way or another..." 

The Orb of Life? He suddenly remembered his last conversation with Botan, hours before her death. 

"Kurama-kun! I found learned something from the orb---" Botan suddenly stopped speaking, at the other end of the line he could sense her tense up. 

"Botan? What's wrong?" 

"Someone's here," she's scared but trying to hide it. "I'll call you back. It's really important. Bye." Click. 

But she never called back. She wasn't given the chance to call back. 

He closed his eyes. Was this what you wanted to tell me, Botan? 

He began reading the entries, searching for something that could help them get rid of the darkness in the three worlds and hopefully get rid of Meikai. 

His head is starting to pound, after a couple of hours of reading. Enma's handwritting isn't so easy to read. 

"Hmm...blah blah blah," he muttered. "...my other solution is to use lower class youkais..." he read. "Wait. His *other* solution?" He flipped the page back. Missed one. ^.^ I should probably get some rest. 

Blinking back fatigue, he read the entry that he missed: 

"...the solution I could think of is time travel. If something happens to my son, I'll send someone back in time to save him. But this isn't such a good idea. Time travelling is never a good idea. If there is no other choice then I will have to do this... until then I'll have to think of another solution..." 

Time travel. He flipped to the back of the book and found the procedures for time travelling. He walked up to the window and gazed at the war torn city. The worlds might have a future after all. 

He left the room and headed towards Hiei's room. 

~*~*~

"Why can't you say it?" 

"Say what?" Hiei asked. 

"Do you love me?" 

"What kind of a question is that?" 

"Yes or no?" 

"Kim! You know the answer to that!" 

"Well, why can't you say it?" 

"I heard someone in Ningenkai say: Actions speak louder than words." 

"Just say it, onegai?" 

"Onegai. There. I said it. Happy?" He pulled her closer and gave her a mischievous smile. 

"Hiei!" 

"Remind me later. I'll tell you, okay?" 

"Hmm..." Kim mumbled as they exchange another kiss. 

The footsteps coming from the hallway made them broke apart. Her eyes widened as she looked behind her and found the door unlocked. 

"You forgot to lock the door!!" she hissed. 

Kurama knocked before pushing the door open. Kim dove under the covers and Hiei pulled the covers over her head. 

"I found something. Go to the war room in ten minutes." 

"Hn." There was a bit of hesitation in Hiei's voice. 

Kurama noticed that Hiei looked towards his left. 

"Who's there with you?" 

Kim's head poped out from under the covers. "Hi, touchan!" ^.^ 

He sighed. "Thirty minutes. And next time, don't forget to lock the door," he added wryly. He locked the door before leaving. 

~*~*~

"This better be good," Hiei hissed at him. 

Hiei and Kim sat on either side of him as he open Enma's diary. They both placed their hands on the table and leaned in for a closer look. A ring glittered on Hiei's finger, identical to the one on Kim's finger. Yusuke and Keiko's wedding band. The same one that Yusuke and Botan used since there wasn't any other wedding rings available during the war. Kurama kept the rings when Yusuke died, he gave it to Kim days after she learnt of her father's death. 

"This is Enma's diary..." he began to explain to them what he found. 

"So, your solution to this bloody war is to send someone to the past and save reikai's brat?" Hiei asked after he finished explaining. 

Kurama nodded. A dozen emotions are flashing through Hiei's eyes. Hiei turned away from him. 

"It's best thing that we could do," Kim said, softly, her eyes downcast. 

Then, it hit Kurama. He had been so wrapped up in thoughts of ending all these chaos he forgot that if it isn't for all these chaos Hiei would never be with Kim. Because Kim would never be born. 

"Kim!" Hiei's voice cut sharply through his thoughts. 

"Hiei-chan, it's the only way!" 

"There has got to be another way! Tell her!" Hiei's eyes pleaded with him. 

Kurama dropped his gaze. I did everything, Hiei. The possible. The impossible. This is our last hope. I'm sorry. His throat was too tight. The words didn't make it's way out of his mouth. He loved Kim as his own daughter. If they are successful... If we're successful, I probably won't even remember all these... 

"We're going through with this!" Kim's statement leaves no room for argument. 

"Fine," he said, tightly. "But *I'm* going!" 

"NO!" 

Hiei and Kim glared at each other. 

"Hiei, please... I have to go." 

"No." 

"Hiei-chan, if you go back there's going to be another one of you back there. That'll be kind of hard to explain..." 

"No it's not!" 

"Hiei! Try to be reasonable!" 

"REASONABLE?! I'm going to lose you and you want me to be reasonable?!" 

Kim walked over to Hiei and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know that you know deep inside you that this is the right thing to do. Don't you want your children to have a better place to live in?" 

"My children. What about *our* children?" 

Kim's face tightened. "I'm leaving Hiei. I refuse to let these worlds and these people suffer. I'm going to prevent these things from happening even at the expense of my own life. I'm sorry." She pulled away from him. "Start the time travel procedures, touchan. Please call me when it's ready." 

Kurama nodded and Kim left. "I'm sorry, Hiei." 

Hiei looked at Kim's retreating back. His eyes spoke more than words ever could. 

~*~*~

"Kim? We're ready," Kurama said. 

"Right." Kim wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath. She refused to show Kurama and Hiei, if he ever showed up, her pain. If she does that, it'll only make things worse. 

"Kim-chan, I---" 

"Touchan, please don't," her eyes pleaded him to stop his statement. 

Kurama nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" 

Kim smiled. "I love you, too, touchan. Thank you, for everything." She kissed his cheek. 

He kissed her forehead. "Go now, the portal remains open only for a couple of minutes." 

She nodded and stepped closer to the portal. 

"Be careful." 

"I will." 

"KIM!" 

Kim turned back. 

In a blur of black, Hiei is beside her. He held her tightly as they kiss. 

"Gomen nasai..." Hiei whispered when they broke apart. 

Kim pressed a finger on his lips. "Shh..." 

She hugged him tightly, "Ai shiteru, Hiei-chan." 

She pulled away from him and into the closing portal. 

"Kim..." he whispered, his voice tight with emotion. Their fingers slipped away from each others. The portal closed. "Ai shiteru, koibito." 

Hiei turned away, but not before Kurama saw liquid black fire rolled down Hiei's cheek. The tear hardened and fell into the floor with a hard *Clink!*. 

Hiei blurred away from his sight. Leaving behind Kurama and his first tear gem, one that could rival the best black diamond in all of the worlds. 


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

** A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 3: Trust  
by ARaZhi**

Kim made a not so graceful landing in an empty lot. "Ouch!"

She dusted herself off and gazed towards the sun. My first sunset. She smiled, a bittersweet smile. No time to enjoy it. I have two days to stop Koenma-sama's assassination.

She walked out of the empty lot and found herself in the city several minutes later. "Wow!" she whispered softly as she gazed at the towering buildings, laughing people, and children playing.

She frowned, noting that some of the people are shooting her odd looks. Damn! I probably look totally weird! She sniffed her sleeve. Ick! I've got the stink of war on me! 

She looked around. I gotta find clothes and I need a shower. Hn. I have to steal clothes and break into a house to get a shower. Unless... Her eyes settled on a school across the street. Didn't touchan told me that schools have gyms where kids have showers and change clothes? Perfect!

Minutes later, she strolled out of the school wearing jeans and a shirt that she "borrowed" from the boys' locker room. The skirts she found in the girl's locker room are too short for her.

She passed by a group of young men. One of them lets out a...is that a whistle? She stopped and turned, it won't hurt to ask for directions. "Can you please point me out to the Yukimura Ramen Shop?"

"I'll even treat you to dinner if you like!" the guy exclaimed.

"Err--no, thanks," she stammered.

"Oh, c'mon. A dinner date. That's all that I ask. I promise, I don't bite."

"Date?" she echoed. Oh! Date! Otooji told me about that! She giggled as she remembered the stories otooji told her. Especially the ones where touchan have to avoid the girls after him because they we're just too many. Dating is part of courtship. She can't let anyone court her! She's married!

"What's so funny?" he sounds a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something." Pause. "I can't go on a date with you."

"Why not?"

She held out her hand, "I'm married."

They guy's jaw dropped. 

"Where's the Yukimura Ramen Shop?"

The guy mumbled the directions. Thankfully, her sensitive youkai ears picked it up. "Arigatougozaimasu!"

In moments, she is outside the shop. She gazed through the window. "All of them are here!" she whispered, feeling excitement bubble up inside her.

Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Koenma are seated on one table. Botan is trying to cheer up Koenma.

Tousama didn't age a bit! Same goes for Kaachan. Her gaze followed the dark haired girl who seem to be lecturing Yusuke. That must be Keiko-san.

She continued to observe the group. Just how am I going to introduce myself? 

~*~*~

Someone's watching us. Kurama looked up and found a young woman gazing at them. "Excuse me," he muttered and quickly left through the back door.

"Hey! Kurama? Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked loudly.

In front of the store, Kurama is about to tap the girl on the shoulder. But before he could, she turned and he sweatdropped. Does Botan have a twin that she didn't tell us about? The girl looked exactly like Botan, except for the dark hair and dark eyes that look so much like Yusuke's. 

"Hi!" she said brightly.

She's almost as perky as Botan. he sweatdropped, again.

She held out her hand. "I'm Kim. You must be t--err--Kurama-kun! I was wondering if you could help me out."

How does this girl know my name as a youko?

"Onegai? It's really important!"

"I think you have me mistaken for someone, Kim-san..."

"No!" she leaned closer and whispered, "I have to talk to Koenma-sama. Someone's about to kill him."

He took half a step away from her and gazed at her eyes. She nodded solemnly. "Let's go inside." 

~*~*~

"You are from where, again?" Yusuke asked for about the fifth time.

I never thought tousama is this slow. ^.^

"I'm from the future and..." she cut herself off. It's about dinner time now and the shop is starting to fill up with people. "Can we please talk somewhere more private?"

"Fine. We'll go to my place."

Several minutes later at Yusuke's apartment...

"Here we are. Tell us again and start from the beginning," Yusuke said.

Kim nodded and a ball of energy suddenly formed in front of her. They all tense up, the energy ball look suspiciously like the ones Sensui uses to attack. But the energy ball didn't attack them. Instead, it swirled and formed images of a dark world.

"Twenty three years from now, this is what Ningenkai will be like. War torn. The cities are levelled. The streets are littered with dead bodies of ningens and youkais."

The images swirled to show metal plates with names etched on it. 

"What are those?" Kuwabara asked.

"Gravestones in the future," her jaw tightened. "Everyone except for Hiei-ch... um.. except for Hiei and tou--Kurama are dead."

Botan wretched her fascinated eyes away from her look-alike as her expression changed to terror. "We're all dead?"

Kim dropped her gaze, her expression perfectly controlled. The image showed their names and that of their friends and family etched on the metallic plates.

Keiko tightened her grip on Yusuke's arm.

"If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!" Yusuke snapped.

"This isn't a joke. I wouldn't risk everything I've fought so hard for just to come back in time and play a joke on you people! All these started because he was murdered!" she waved her hand in Koenma's direction. "You have to help me stop whoever it is that plans to kill him. Or else all will be lost..." 

~*~*~

"I know you really don't believe any of this but don't you think it's worth checking out?" Kurama asked.

The girls have left, leaving the guys in the room so that they can talk in private.

"There's something strange about her. Did you notice the way she's looking at me?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara laughed, "It's nothing compared to how she looks! She's like half you and half-Botan!"

Yusuke blushed, "Tone down, baka! If Keiko hears you I'll get in trouble!!"

Kurama felt his lip twitched and tried to bit back his laughter. "Let's get back on the topic..."

Silence.

"Do you know anyone who wants to kill you? Any oni who holds a grudge?" Kurama asked.

"I know that a lot of demons would gladly finish me off. But an oni? Um... I don't think so..." Koenma said. "I know I could get bossy sometimes but I don't think it's enough for them to want to kill me..."

"Sometimes?" Yusuke echoed a bit credulous.

Kurama elbowed Yusuke sharply on the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Will we be allowed in Reikai tomorrow during the hearing?" Kurama asked.

Koenma looked at them, his eyes showing his exhaustion. "I'll try. The security's been tighter lately."

"See? They've got tight security! How could a murderer slip inside?" 

~*~*~

"Hey," Kurama called out softly. Kim is standing near the open window gazing at the city lights.

Kim smiled, "I never knew that the city once looked like this."

"Not much of these are left in the future, huh?"

She nodded. Suddenly, she grabbed onto the window for support as she wavered.

Kurama grabbed her shoulders to steady her. He felt an amazing surge of ki coming from her as she lost some of her control on her ki. The lights flickered. She's really powerful he thought, a bit awed.

Kim steadied herself. "Gomen," she said softly, her face pale.

"Maybe you should lie down..."

"No. I'll be fine. Just a bit dizzy," she smiled at him weakly. Her eyes are haunted.

"Tell me about your world."

"I think you know all that you need to know."

"No, I don't. I want to know why you kept on calling me 'touchan'."

Kim flinched. "Nothing goes by you much, hm?"

He smiled, "C'mon, tell me. You're not my daughter are you?"

"In a sense I am."

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You won't drop this till I tell you what you want to hear, won't you?"

"Hn."

Kim sighed. "You've figured out who my parents are?"

"Yusuke and Botan."

She nodded. "Keiko-san died when the war broke out along with her family, baasan, and tousama's unborn child. Shiori-baasan died along with her husband and Shuuichi."

"You got wounded in battle in that first wave of death. Tousama and Kazuma-otooji insisted that you lead the group in strategy so that there won't be a need for you to fight. Due to the extent of your injury, you had to revert back to your youko form."

"Some years later, Yukina-obasan and Shizuru-obasan died. Otooji died several months later protecting me and kaachan..." her voice shook. 

~*~*~

  
Flashback to that fateful day...

Yusuke rush back home in his youkai form, long hair and tattooed body. The several hundred meters that surround their home is levelled to the ground. The spot that once served as their home is now replaced by a large hole several meters deep. At the middle of the hole sat his daughter. Kim is sobbing as she hold close to her the dead bodies of her kaachan and otooji. All the attackers are reduced to ashes, except for one.

Yusuke grabbed the nearly dead youkai ready to pound him into pieces. The youkai gazed at him without a trace of fear. "I'll die Yusuke. But I'm not the last one who'll come after you. You'll never stop all of us. We'll take away everyone that you love...everyone..." 

~*~*~

"After that incident, tousama left me to you. He thought I didn't know his reasons, but I did," her eyes showed her pain. "He left to protect me. He refused to show me that he loves me because everyone he loved was taken away from him. Tousama stayed in Makai defending the portal to Ningenkai. He allowed his youkai heritage to take over."

"You raised me," she gave him a small smile. "You thought me everything I know. George-otooji and Ayame-obasan also took care of me during the times that I'm in Reikai. Whatever was left of Reikai."

"And Hiei?"

Kim placed a hand on her belly.

Kurama reached out with his ki. His heart let out a soft thud. A child is growing within her. A child of fire.

"He's my husband."

On her ring finger glittered a ring similar to the one Keiko's wearing.

She lightly caressed her belly, "this is our child."

"Does he know?"

"No. I just found out when I got here," she sighed softly. "It's better this way, if he knows he'd lock me up behind a million locks to make sure I don't go back to the past and change it."

"He didn't agree to this..."

She nodded.

"What will happen if you're successful?" He has a feeling that he knows the answer but he hopes that his guess is wrong.

"Hopefully, the world that I knew will never exist..."

"And you?"

She gave a small, tight smile, "I think both of us know the answer to that." 

~*~*~

  
Judgement day...

Somehow, they managed to get inside the High Court. Kurama, and Yusuke have to put a tighter lid on their youki. These spirits around them get jittery at the slightest hint of youki in the vicinity.

They each take a spot inside the courtroom. The three of them made sure that Koenma is within their sight and Botan insisted on sitting beside him. 

They've got all entrance covered. They'd have to get through him first before they get to Koenma. Yusuke smirked. 

"Urameshi, where's Kim?" Kuwabara asked.

"I left her back home with Keiko."

"And she's okay with that?"

"No," he said.

Kuwabara looked at him questioningly.

"I chained her. Did you seriously think I'd leave Keiko alone with her without some kind of precaution?"

"And she let you?" 

"She was asleep. I didn't wake her to ask for her permission to chain her up." 

~*~*~

The tension in the High Court is thick. The supreme judges are about to give the verdict to his father, Enma Daioh. 

Thud. Thud. Thud. Koenma shut his eyes, willing his nerves to calm down. Beside him, Botan gave him a nervous smile.

A sharp *Bang!* silenced the room. The judges enter. The chief justice gave their assistant the verdict.

Sweat poured out of Koenma's forehead with every passing second. This is not good. I *knew* from the start that this isn't going to turn well for tousama...

"...the accused, Enma Daioh, is found guilty!"

Another sharp *bang!* but it barely registered on Koenma's head. The words guilty rang on his head over and over again... 

~*~*~

  
Cut to Makai...

"Go to Reikai," Mukuro ordered.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to see your ningen friends?"

Hiei looked at her suspiciously.

"Today's the trial of Enma. Go there, I want details."

"Hn." 

~*~*~

Koenma had never felt so tired and exhausted in his whole life. Hours ago his father was hauled off to prison. He had looked at him and said, "Gomen nasai, Koenma. I did what I can to protect you..." His father was dragged away before he could even ask what he meant.

He jumped into his bed with a little difficulty. He pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes to a dreamless sleep. 

~*~*~

Botan looked at the nearly empty hallway. It was still early and but she hardly got any sleep last night. 

After the hearing, she tried to get Koenma to talk to her but he won't. He quickly left the court room after Enma-sama was dragged away.

She went to his office and quietly opened the door. The room is empty. She frowned, Koenma is usually up early. He probably overslept. With that thought in mind, she walked back towards Koenma's room. He's probably in a *really* bad mood. She stopped in her tracks. Maybe checking on him isn't such a good idea. 

"Hmm," she mumbled out loud as she considers. She took a deep breath and marched towards his room. I'll just do what I can to cheer him up! ^_^

She pushed open the door to Koenma's room, not bothering to knock since the door is partly open. 

All color drained from Botan's face at the sight of the bed covered with blood. She let out a blood-curling scream. Then, everything went black. 


	5. Chapter 4: Remember

**A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 4: Remember  
by ARaZhi**

_ Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
_

- BSB 

  
Twenty three years into the future...

Kurama looked at the dark sky. If their time table is correct, in just a few minutes everything will change.

Their time table maybe questionable, but Kim is not. The moment Kim stepped into that portal he knew that the mission will be successful. She has never failed before.

Hiei entered the war room. On his neck is Yukina's tear gem, he had lost the tear gems his mother gave them. Kim had a hard time figuring out that Hiei is Yukina's brother because not only did he lost the tear gems in battle but he also block out Yukina from his thoughts after her death. 

Hiei's once flawless cheek has a burnt mark, a line tracing the path of his tear gem. 

They sat there in silence...waiting...

~*~*~

  
Cut to present day, Reikai...

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke rush down the hallway towards Botan's scream. 

At the sight of the bloodied bed, Yusuke paled. NO!! his mind screamed.

"Botan? Botan!!" Kurama shake Botan to wake her.

A movement at the adjoining room attracted their attention. Kuwabara and Yusuke quickly ran to the next room and found an oni holding a frightened baby Koenma tightly. A spirit knife is pointed on Koenma's neck. In front of the oni, clutching her bloodied arm is Kim. She's allowing some of her ki to flow out. The lights flickered and the room shook.

This reminds me of Sensui. Yusuke looked at her. "How'd you get here?" he demanded, his thoughts on Keiko's safety.

"You mean how did I manage to escape those chains? Or do you want to know if I blow up the chains along with the whole city?"

Kurama appeared, "Chains? What...?" He looked at Yusuke. "You chained her up?!"

"What did you do to Keiko?!" he demanded as his ki flare up.

"She's safe," Kim snapped. "You'll have to thank touchan for that!" her eyes flashed, then she turned her attention back to the oni.

Kurama looked at Kim, concerned. The words Kim told him last night echoed in his head: You thought me everything I know...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAFE?!" 

"I picked the lock! Go figure!" she snapped. "Let him go!" she ordered the oni. 

"No."

The room shook more violently as Kim's ki flare up.

"Don't be fooled by his looks! He's not just an oni!" Koenma warned. "OW!" the oni tightened his grip.

"Shut up, brat!"

~*~*~

Several hundred of meters away from the Reikai palace...

Hiei is observing the surroundings when he suddenly felt a strong mix of youki and reiki flare up.

Trouble.

In a blur of black, he disappeared towards the palace.

When he got to Koenma's room, he found a girl who look like Botan with Yusuke's dark hair and eyes. The girl is glaring at the oni holding Koenma with death in her eyes. 

In a blur, he is standing beside her.

He looked up at her. She gazed back at him and some of the fire in her eyes disappeared as she smiled.

Without a word, both of them attacked.

~*~*~

They watch, fascinated, as Hiei and Kim attacked the oni. Their movements blend together perfectly, as though they've done the same attack many times before.

It was all too fast for Kuwabara to see. Kurama can only see two blurs. Botan saw nothing at all.

Yusuke held his breath as Hiei blasted the knife away with a black fire. Kim used her ki create a shield around the frightened Koenma. At the same time, she grabbed Koenma with her mind and he landed on her arm. 

Hiei and Kim stretched out their arms and the oni flew against the wall. Purple and black chains pinned him to the wall.

Koenma, having recovered from his shock, took out his Fuumakan. He pointed it to the oni, creating a shield that will prevent the oni from using his ki.

The oni's guise wavered. In moments, they found themselves looking at a young man who closely resembles Koenma.

Koenma jumped out of Kim's arms. "I can't believe you'd result to this!" he seethed.

The man looked at him in silence. His eyes blazed with anger.

The Special Defense Team of Reikai appeared. 

"Take him away!" Koenma ordered.

They drag the guy away.

"Who is he?" Botan asked.

"My cousin. If I die he'll take over Reikai," he sighed sadly. "I can't believe he'd try to murder me..."

Koenma turned to Kim, "I'm sorry if I..."

Kim didn't even look at him, her gaze is locked on Hiei. She placed a hand on her forehead.

Kurama could feel her slipping away. NOO!! He rushed to her side, "Kim?"

Kim fell into Hiei's arms.

"Hiei-chan?" 

Hiei looked at her, puzzled but unable to pull his gaze away from her.

Kim pulled off her ring.

"Keep this, for me..." she pressed the ring on Hiei's hand. She closed her eyes. Her body is slowly fading.

Kim opened her eyes once more with great effort. She touched Hiei's cheek but her fingers pass through him. "Remember me from time to time, onegai?"

She disappeared. 

Tears are rolling down Botan's cheeks.

Kurama felt his throat tighten.

Hiei looked at the ring on his hand. Some of the engraved names are fading. But his name is still readable. Beside his name is the ningen year twenty-three years from now.

~*~*~

  
Twenty three years into the future...

"It's happening," Kurama said. He looked outside, a huge time portal has opened and it looks like it'll suck everything in.

"No..." Hiei whispered, his face etched with pain.

As the portal dragged them in, Hiei tightened his fist, trying to protect his ring from being ripped away from him.

I'll remember! I have to!! Kim...

Everything went black. 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is owned and copyrighted by Togashi Yoshihiro and Shuiesha. All charcters and images used on this site are properties of their respective owners. No copyright violation was intended.   
  
Notes: Comments and suggestions are welcome ^_^ Send them to: arazhi@yahoo.com 


	6. Epilogue: Memories

**A Twist of Fate  
Epilogue: Memories  
by ARaZhi**

_ I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday  
_

- BUoS

  


Makai, twenty-three years after the failled assassination of Koenma... 

Hiei snapped awake. He grabbed onto the tree's branch before he fell. Though he'd grown taller a lot taller than before, he still preferred to sleep on tree branches. 

Weird dream. 

"I'll remember! I have to!! Kim..." 

The words from his dream echoed on his head. 

He's a bit disoriented. No. His *jagan* is disoriented. It seems to be remembering things that his mind can't. 

"Hiei-sama?" someone called out from under his tree. 

Hiei jumped down the tree. The youkai handed him a message globe then disappeared. 

Hiei threw the globe, it shattered on the tree and Koenma appeared. 

"Hiei, Botan and I would like to invite you to Kim-chan's eighteenth birthday . I hope you could come. It's been a long time since we've last seen you," Koenma smiled. 

Kim... He fingered the ring she gave him. 

Koenma and Botan named their child after Kim. 

Botan appeared, "Hiei!" she grinned. "Yukina's been asking about you. I hope you'll come, she misses you." 

He could almost hear her unspoken statement. "I also hope that you'll tell her that you're her brother." 

"Ja ne!" Botan ended the message. 

"Hn." 

He walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked at the vast stretch of Mukuro's land. 

"Ai shiteru, Hiei-chan," those were Kim's last words to him before she disappeared. Words that the others didn't hear. He asked Kurama who she was but all he got was, "she's a time traveler." 

No one had ever said those words to him before. 

It's unlikely that he'll ever hear it again. 

He refrained from visiting Botan's daughter because word has it that she looks like Botan, with Koenma's dark hair and hazel eyes. 

She'll only remind me of the woman I barely knew... 

He looked at his ring. 

"I'll remember..." echoed in his head. 

He looked at the rising sun. 

"I won't forget you Kim. Never." 

  
- e n d - 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is owned and copyrighted by Togashi Yoshihiro and Shuiesha. All charcters and images used on this site are properties of their respective owners. No copyright violation was intended. Notes: Comments and suggestions are welcome ^_^ Send them to: arazhi@yahoo.com  
  
Notes: Started: 04/10/2000 Finished: 04/13/2000 


End file.
